


Rest

by quinngrey



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 12:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Viren overdoes it and Harrow tends to him.





	Rest

He didn’t always stay the night. What would people say if he did? But Viren woke up incredibly sore. The sun had yet to rise when he forced his feet over the side of the bed and onto the cold floor, Harrow’s warm body still beside him. Viren rubbed the life back into his aching knee with his fingers, but it was beyond swollen. 

As he went to get up, the cursed thing gave out on him and Viren fell to the ground with a yelp. In his less than graceful collapse, Harrow was awoken by the sound. The King’s arm when out across the bed, blindly reaching for his chief advisor, much to his dismay the man wasn’t there. 

“Viren..? Are you alright?”

Viren sat on the floor, breath unsteady as his brow pinched with pain. “I’m fi-“ he stopped, realizing his pride wasn’t getting him anywhere. “No.. I can’t get up..”

The other pushed himself up on the bed, rubbing his eye with a balled fist as he observed Viren on the floor. “Your knee?” He didn’t need to wait for an answer, rhetorical as the question was, already getting out of bed to help. Harrow’s strong arms popped under Viren’s, wrapping around his back as he hoisted the mage back up so he could sit on the edge of the mattress. 

In all the years that they had been doing this, Viren still found himself mortified that his King had to scoop him off the floor. He buried his face in his hands the moment he could, frown etched in his features, but the other wouldn’t allow that. Harrow took Viren’s hands into his own and pressed soft kisses to each palm as he got down onto his own knees. 

“You’ve been pushing yourself too hard,” he frowned. “Viren, you need rest. Take the day off.”

“I don’t have time to rest. Preparations must be made for-“

Harrow’s finger covered his lips, the other’s words cut off. “Don’t make me order you as your King. Let me take care of the you for the day. Opeli can handle the festival preparations.”

With a sigh, Viren looked down at his swollen knee again. He wasn’t going to be much use to anyone if he didn’t at least take a few hours, even with the aid of magic. That was when Harrow’s words hit him. His brows shot upward as he looked to the other. “You? Take care of me?”

The way Harrow smiled at him was breathtakingly sincere and he was sure he could have melted. “That’s what I said, isn’t it? Why don’t you lay back, rest, and I will get ice,” he offered, though it sounded more akin to a command. He helped Viren get situated with his back against the headboard, surrounding him with pillows before he was off. 

Viren’s eyes closed when he was alone, the ache of his knee spreading through his entire leg. Maybe Harrow was right.. A day off his feet could be beneficial. Additionally, he wouldn’t have to walk all the way back to his own chambers, avoiding every guard he possibly could.

It wasn’t long before Harrow returned, his warm fingers caressing Viren’s cheek. The mage couldn’t help lean into his King’s touch, making a soft sound as he opened his eyes, not realizing he had begun to drift off again. It simply wasn’t fair how comfortable the other’s bed was. Perhaps he understood now why Harrow preferred to sleep in. 

Harrow’s gentle smile was as radiant as he was, Viren decided as the other helped prop yet another pillow under his knee, placing the ice pack over the swollen joint.

“You’ve really overdone it, you know,” Harrow chided. “Your pride is going to be the death of you. And then what will I do?”

Viren raised a brow at that. “Go on as usual?”

“I can’t lose you too,” he sighed. “You’ve got to take care of yourself… and if you can’t do it, I will.”

The words made his heart ache, his hand reaching out to touch Harrow’s on his leg. “I’ll do better,” Viren promised, lacing their fingers together. “If not for me, then for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr @quinngreyy


End file.
